


We've got the glow in our mouths

by fifthnorthumberland



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bisexuality, Camping, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Foursome, M/M, Queer Character, Teen Wolf Polyamory Week, everyone is in love, making out in the woods
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-23
Updated: 2014-02-23
Packaged: 2018-01-13 13:48:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1228726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fifthnorthumberland/pseuds/fifthnorthumberland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What’s this all about?” Scott asked Allison. She was so gorgeous in the flickering gold light of the fire, her skin warm and her smell delicate and strong. </p><p>“We thought going camping all four of us would be nice.” she said, tilting her head to where Stiles and Lydia were beside them.<br/>Stiles was looking at him, warm brown eyes golden in this light.<br/>“I figured tonight was a good night to get whatever we’ve got going on started, you know.” he said, his heartbeat getting faster, suddenly. Lydia pressed a hand to Stiles’ chest, thumb stroking on the fabric of his t-shirt.<br/>Scott frowned and looked at Allison questioningly. She smiled at him and had that look like he was missing something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We've got the glow in our mouths

**Author's Note:**

> For the Teen Wolf Polyamory Week challenge! This is "Why have drama when you can have sex?"
> 
> I based the feel of the song and some of the wording on the song "White Teeth Teens" by Lorde. Sue me, it was too perfect not to! 
> 
> Any and all criticism/feedback is appreciated!

Stiles is pulling him by the hand, his palm warm against Scott’s, and Scott can’t help but grin back at Stiles’ grinning face. Tall grass and ferns brush against his legs and if he continues looking at Stiles instead of the ground, he’s going to trip on the rocks scattered on the narrow path they’re following. The night is fresh and Scott can hear the buzzing of insects all around them as they get deeper into the woods, Stiles leading the way.

They’d packed sleeping bags and a change of clothes, a little bit of food too, but Stiles hadn't told him where they were going. Scott just went along, as they always did with one another. Scott hadn't even thought to ask what they were up to, he just nodded and smiled, happy at the prospect of spending the night with Stiles.

As they reached a clearing, Stiles slowed down and turning to face him, slid his arms around Scott's waist. Scott wrapped his arms around Stiles' shoulders and looked him in the eyes. He had that smile that meant they either were about to get in trouble or get laid. Scott was about to ask what was up when Stiles kissed him, a quick, delighted little kiss. Stiles pulled away, still holding Scott's hand, and started walking him into the clearing.

“Here we are!” he declared, walking backwards toward the small fire pit where Allison and Lydia were sitting on blankets. They both turned to look at him and Stiles, smiles blooming.

Stiles let go of his hand then, walking over to Lydia as Scott sat down next to Allison, pecking her on the cheek. Lydia kissed Stiles hello.

“What’s this all about?” Scott asked Allison. She was so gorgeous in the flickering gold light of the fire, her skin warm and her smell delicate and strong.  
  
“We thought going camping all four of us would be nice.” she said, tilting her head to where Stiles and Lydia were laced together, arms and legs, beside them.

 Stiles was looking at him, warm brown eyes golden in this light.

“I figured tonight was a good night to get whatever we've got going on started, you know.” he said, his heartbeat getting faster, suddenly. Lydia pressed a hand to Stiles’ chest, thumb stroking on the fabric of his t-shirt.

Scott frowned and looked at Allison questioningly. She smiled at him and had that look like he was missing something.

“What do you mean?”

He looked back to Lydia and Stiles, the way they were both smiling, glowing, and he got it. The way he felt a surge of warmth and affection and love and lust whenever he looked at them together. The way he wanted to know Lydia more. The way he envied Allison for spending so much time with her. The way Allison always asked about Stiles. The way Stiles always knew if Allison was feeling down before Scott even knew (because he’s Stiles, he’s bright and his mind is lightning quick, brilliant). And he realized, that same wave of overwhelming affection washing over him suddenly, that he can have them all.

“You mean we can- I mean- All four of us? You’re all okay with this?” and it’s Allison who touches his face, turns it so that Scott is looking at her as she says

“We've talked about it and we all think that we’d like to be together. Whatever that means. What do you think?”

And Scott can’t contain his joy, his heart, his big great heart bursting with love, so he kisses Allison, mouth eager and warm against hers.

He feels a pair of gentle, small hands on his shoulders, Lydia behind him. He turns to look at her, both of them all shy smiles, and he brings his hand to her face, the other still holding Allison’s hand. They kiss, and it’s so different from kissing Allison or Stiles. It’s soft, soft lips that taste like honeydew and a new flame that catches in his stomach, makes his heart race and he tries to be gentle, so gentle with Lydia.

He squeezes Allison's hand and she squeezes back. Lydia kisses him with more intention then, one of her hands on his shoulder, the other in his hair and she pulls _just so_ and Scott's head is swimming. Allison’s hand leaves his and he hears her moaning into a kiss. Both her hands are in Stiles’ short hair and both Scott and Lydia gasp in surprised arousal when she grinds on Stiles’ lap, pulled by Stiles’ long fingered hands. Allison shivers, breaking away from Stiles’ mouth to breath. Allison looks at them, a blush creeping on her cheeks.

“I think we better get inside the tent”, she says, breathing heavily.

 Stiles blushes as his hands caress up and down her arms. Lydia laughs and Scott smiles at her.

“I think you’re right.” he says.

They all get up from the ground, pick up their blankets and put out the fire. The inside of the tent is cozy and spacious. The girls had already spread out sleeping bags and pillows on the ground, Scott sees as he turns on the lamp hanging from the center of the tent. They drop their bag and Lydia sighs when Stiles zips up the tent’s door.

“Thank God, the mosquitoes were driving me nuts!” she says, relieved.

Allison crawls over to where Lydia’s sitting and puts her arms around her, saying into her neck “We’ll protect you from mosquitoes, Lydia.” and Lydia shivers.

They get undressed, their hands busy with each other’s clothing and then each other’s skin and it’s _glorious._ Stiles tries to undo Lydia's bra and gets stuck, so Allison helps him out, kissing Lydia's neck as she undoes the clasps and pushes the straps of the bra down Lydia's shoulders. Stiles’ hands are in Lydia’s hair, taking out hairpins, and locks of her red hair fall down her naked shoulders and she shivers, reaching out for Scott.

"Come here, wolfboy." she teases, eyes half shut, head falling back as Allison kisses her throat and Stiles' hands are spreading over her back. Scott knows he’s one lucky guy. He tells them that, and they all smile.

He crawls on his knees to Lydia and cups her face with his gentle hands and teases her lips with his own. She's soft breaths and whimpers from Stiles' and Allison's touches and kisses and Scott bites at her bottom lip and she retaliates by kissing him fiercely. A few second into the kiss, her tongue chasing his, she moans sweetly. That's when Scott notices Allison's hand up Lydia's skirt. Stiles is behind Allison, his hands on her breasts, his hips grinding onto her. Scott's a bit dizzy with it all, and a lot turned on, so he sits back for a second, watching Lydia moan while Allison fingers her and leaves a hickey on her neck, Stiles making efforts to get her shirt off. He's never seen anything as beautiful as these three together and they're right here with him, for him.

Allison’s the one who says that they’re all thinking, once they’ve got a rhythm going, a system of who’s touching who’s kissing who’s fucking who and it comes out between two sighs of pleasure.

“I love this so much. I love you all so much, _fuck”._

In between making Stiles come and coming himself, still breathing heavily and hearing Allison's giggle as Lydia comes _again,_ Scott can’t stop being amazed that everything works out so good.


End file.
